Pasado
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Pasado... Algo a lo que me aferro con la esperanza de regresar a esos coloridos días contigo... Para al fin poder decirte cuanto te amo. (Dedicado a Mitsui-san)


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project no me pertenece, crédito a su creador (Jin). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

**Pues... ¿Hola? xD**

**Les traigo el primer fic de 2015 *inserte un yuju desganado* la verdad es que estas han sido las peores navidades que he tenido en toda mi vida, un asco. Mis problemas familiares aumentaron y con ello mi depresión y ansiedad (aunque mi fobia a todo lo relacionado con socializar no a cambiado en nada )**

**Pero bueno, la idea de este fic me vino cuando encontré una imagen de Takane (la que véis en el cover del fic) mientras leía "En Busca de la Luz" de Mitsui-san (si llegas a leer este fic te digo que es una preciosidad, sabes muy bien escribir drama y de como aprovechar los feels HaruTaka *w* no eres mala escribiendo este tipo de cosas ;3 incluso me hiciste llorar ;w; soy muy sentimental y con cosas tiernas suelo llorar uwu)**

**Pues se lo dedico a Mitsui-san porque sin su fic no hubiera nacido este one-shot X3**

* * *

El sol topa con mi rostro, obligándome a abrir los ojos con pesadez. Al momento de abrirlos un agudo dolor apareció, era normal, después de todo había estado llorando toda la noche... En silencio, como siempre. Me levanté de mi mullida cama, aunque al momento de hacerlo me senté de inmediato, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado dolido. No solamente porque hace poco que dejé de ser una virus, sino que también tenía moratones que yo misma me había hecho, como si fuera una especie de castigo por ser tan idiota.

Hice un nuevo intento de levantarme de la cama, a pesar del dolor que sentía seguí caminando con una sonrisa fingida en mi cara por si me llego a cruzar con alguien del Dan. Comprobé que el baño estuviera vacío para poder entrar. Lo primero que vi fue un enorme espejo, el cual reflejaba mi lamentable estado. Esto me recordaba a esos tiempos en los que era un ser cibernético, tiempos en los cuales estaba bastante mal, pero no tanto como ahora, eso desde luego.

—Recuerdos... —susurré tristemente. A la vez que las palabras salían de mi boca una pequeña lágrima rodó por mi seca y pálida mejilla. Hacía tiempo que no me alimentaba adecuadamente, siempre simulaba que estaba comiendo lo preparado por la líder, pero en realidad no le daba ni un bocado. No lo merecía, ni siquiera merezco vivir.

Otra lágrima salió, poco a poco iban aumentando. Caigo al suelo y lloro desconsoladamente, sabiendo que no había nadie a parte de mí puesto que habría bastante jaleo, el cual por obvias razones no hay. Imágenes de tu persona pasan por mi mente, pero pararon en un momento determinado, estaba recreando una escena del pasado, la cual era así:

Me encontraba en la azotea del colegio, observando como el sol se iba y daba paso a la luna, cosa que provocaba que hermosos colores de gamas cálidas y frías se entremezclaran y formaran unas vistas espectaculares. El viento ondeaba mis oscuras coletas y mi ropa, una sensación bastante reconfortante debía admitir.

—Takane —al oír tu voz inmediatamente me volteé a verte. Una agradable sonrisa surcó por tu rostro, haciendo que yo incoscientemente sonriera. Llevabas una bolsa con comida y tu inseparable cuaderno de dibujo, pero había algo extraño en él, un papel sobresalía de entre todos los que había, supongo que sería su nuevo dibujo el cual querría enseñármelo para decirle qué tal está o cosas por el estilo.

Empezó a caminar hacia mí hasta que estuvimos frente a frente. Noté que al mirarme bajabas un poco la vista hacia al suelo, algo que me dejó desconcertada, ¿qué le pasaba?

—¿Ocurre algo, Haruka? —pregunté con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tus mejillas se enrojecieron y de inmediato nuestras miradas se cruzaron. No dudé en poner una de mis manos en tu frente, preocupada de que te hubieras enfermado de nuevo, pero nada más elevarla cogiste mi muñeca y con la mano que te quedaba libre echaste hacia arriba mi mentón, acción que hizo que me ruborizara con fuerza.

—Ha-Haruka estás m-muy ra-raro, ¿te pasa...? —antes de siquiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, tus labios y los míos se unieron en un tierno beso.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, pero había algo que no podía negar, y es que me gustaba, mas no tendría el valor de decirlo. Una cálida y reconfortante sensación recorrió cada parte de mi ser, y por el aspecto que tenías podía afirmar que tú también sentías lo mismo. Te fuiste separando de mí lentamente, con la respiración acelerada al igual que yo. Quería hablar, pero nada más abrir la boca huiste de allí lo más rápido que pudiste.

—¡Espera Haruka! —grité en un vano intento de que te detuvieras.

Obviamente fui detrás de ti, aunque para mi desgracia te perdí cuando bajé las escaleras. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de nuevo cuando de la nada me doy cuenta de que hay un papel en el suelo. Lo recogí y lo abrí, descubriendo que contenía un hermoso dibujo de mí, sonriendo bajo un árbol con flores de cerezo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente me hizo llorar fue lo que tenía escrito en un lado "te amo, Takane" no había duda que esto era de tu propiedad, tu forma de dibujar y tu letra era inconfundible. Te busqué con desesperación por todos lados, pero no pude encontrarte. Salí del edificio, pensando que a lo mejor estarías en el parque que hay cerca de aquí. Al llegar a la salida, visualicé los pantalones de cuadros azules característicos de la preparatoria. Corrí hacia allí, teniendo en mente que eras tú y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto. Paré en seco en cuanto te tuve cerca, recuperando el aire perdido. El viento movió nuestros cabellos y ropas de nuevo mientras que el silencio reinaba sobre nosotros.

—¡Haruka! ¿¡Por qué...!? —exclamé, pero tu mano acalló mi habla de inmediato. Tu vista fue directamente a observar el papel que sostenía en mi mano derecha, volviendo a mirar a mi persona. Apartaste tu mano y dejaste libre lo que me habías tapado

—Lo viste ¿cierto? —dijo señalando el dibujo. Asentí y un débil tono rojizo se hizo ver en tus mofletes—. No es necesario que me respondas ahora, no deseo presionarte, además, por el aspecto que tiene el cielo parece que va a llover y no quiero que te mojes —al finalizar la frase tosiste fuertemente—. Parece que haber corrido no ha sido muy bueno para mi cuerpo —rió.

—Deja que te acompañe al hospital.

—¡No! —interrumpiste—. Puedo ir yo solo —fue lo último que dijiste antes de irte de camino al hospital más cercano.

Me quedé allí quieta, viendo como tu silueta se desvanecía. Aún no era capaz de creerme que tú me amases. Abrí de nuevo el dibujo y sonreí abrazándolo contra mi pecho.

_Yo también te amo._

Murmuré con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por mis mejillas.

Recuerdo que desde ese día intente decirte que te correspondía, pero la vergüenza me inundaba y nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo y aquí estoy, arrepintiéndome de lo que hice, por lo estúpida que fui. Era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, tan solo me quedaban aquellos hermosos días pasados llenos de luz y color.

No lo soportaba más, quería dar fin a mi desgracia. Estaba segura de que si estuvieras aquí me estarías diciendo que lo que haría estaba mal y que no es una solución, pero ni en mis mejores sueños eso ocurriría, te había perdido y ese hecho era irremediable. Regresé a mi habitación y de uno de los cajones cogí aquel papel tan importante para mí y de mi lapicero cogí un bolígrafo. Fui a la cocina y de todos los utensilios de cocina elegí el cuchillo.

Me encaminé al salón, dejando el cuchillo en un lado de la mesa. Me senté un momento y posé mis dos brazos en la mesa, con el bolígrafo en mano y el dibujo en el mueble, escribí debajo de tus palabras "yo también te amo, Haruka". Abandoné mi asiento y recogí el arma blanca. La acerqué a una de mis muñecas, cortándola un poco. Un hilo de sangre manchó todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Ahogué un pequeño gemido, me lo merecía, merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Ene? —cuestionó extrañado una calmada voz masculina. Me giré a ver y allí estaba Konoha, teniendo su vista fija en el cuchillo y la sangre que había. A pesar de volver con mi cuerpo humano, él me ha seguido llamando Ene y lo prefiero, si me llegara a llamar Takane me dolería más—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —inquirió preocupado, acercándose y cogiendo mi mano con la muñeca herida.

—No es nada Haru... digo Konoha —sería bastante problemático si se enterara de su verdadero ser, sobretodo por su estado mental y físico. Sus rosados orbes vieron el dibujo que había encima de la mesa, lo agarró y lo vio. Oí como de la nada hacía ruidos extraños. Me puse delante de él y vi sus cristalizados iris dejando caer esas gotas saladas que tan bien conozco. Sin previo aviso me abrazó con fuerza.

—No llores Konoha, no pasa nada —lo alenté, mas él me abrazó un poco más fuerte. Finalmente, correspondí aquella inesperada acción.

—No sé lo que me ocurre, pero siento que es culpa mía que Ene-chan esté triste, lo siento mucho —esas tres últimas palabras lo dijo con voz ahogada. ¿Acaso es esto una señal? ¿Todavía había esperanza de recuperarte? Sin darme cuenta, yo también empecé a llorar—. Discúlpame, Takane.

Mis párpados se abrieron como platos al escuchar mi nombre, ¿estabas recordando tu pasado?

—¿Re-recuerdas algo? —interrogué entrecortada y feliz, separándome de nuestro abrazo.

—No demasiado, me acuerdo que Takane-chan y yo siempre estábamos juntos, no sé mucho más —afirmó—, siento no tener más memorias —abracé al androide sin más, soltando lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

—Me basta con que sepas que estuvimos juntos, no te sobreesfuerces más.

_Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podamos volver a estar juntos... Haruka_

* * *

**¡Terminé! No tengo mucho que decir la verdad xD mañana empiezo la estúpidas clases :c**

**Y bueno, saben que amodoro los Feels uwu es una de las razones por las que adoro HaruTaka X3 así que espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot, no sé si los habré hecho llorar pero ñe~**

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
